Source:Hack.h
hac viet voi Below is the full text to include/hack.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[hack.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)hack.h 3.4 2001/04/12 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef HACK_H 6. #define HACK_H 7. 8. #ifndef CONFIG_H 9. #include "config.h" 10. #endif 11. 12. /* For debugging beta code. */ 13. #ifdef BETA 14. #define Dpline pline 15. #endif 16. 17. #define TELL 1 18. #define NOTELL 0 19. #define ON 1 20. #define OFF 0 21. #define BOLT_LIM 8 /* from this distance ranged attacks will be made */ 22. #define MAX_CARR_CAP 1000 /* so that boulders can be heavier */ 23. #define DUMMY { 0 } 24. 25. /* symbolic names for capacity levels */ 26. #define UNENCUMBERED 0 27. #define SLT_ENCUMBER 1 /* Burdened */ 28. #define MOD_ENCUMBER 2 /* Stressed */ 29. #define HVY_ENCUMBER 3 /* Strained */ 30. #define EXT_ENCUMBER 4 /* Overtaxed */ 31. #define OVERLOADED 5 /* Overloaded */ 32. 33. /* Macros for how a rumor was delivered in outrumor() */ 34. #define BY_ORACLE 0 35. #define BY_COOKIE 1 36. #define BY_PAPER 2 37. #define BY_OTHER 9 38. 39. #ifdef STEED 40. /* Macros for why you are no longer riding */ 41. #define DISMOUNT_GENERIC 0 42. #define DISMOUNT_FELL 1 43. #define DISMOUNT_THROWN 2 44. #define DISMOUNT_POLY 3 45. #define DISMOUNT_ENGULFED 4 46. #define DISMOUNT_BONES 5 47. #define DISMOUNT_BYCHOICE 6 48. #endif 49. 50. /* Special returns from mapglyph() */ 51. #define MG_CORPSE 0x01 52. #define MG_INVIS 0x02 53. #define MG_DETECT 0x04 54. #define MG_PET 0x08 55. #define MG_RIDDEN 0x10 56. 57. /* sellobj_state() states */ 58. #define SELL_NORMAL (0) 59. #define SELL_DELIBERATE (1) 60. #define SELL_DONTSELL (2) 61. 62. /* 63. * This is the way the game ends. If these are rearranged, the arrays 64. * in end.c and topten.c will need to be changed. Some parts of the 65. * code assume that PANIC separates the deaths from the non-deaths. 66. */ 67. #define DIED 0 68. #define CHOKING 1 69. #define POISONING 2 70. #define STARVING 3 71. #define DROWNING 4 72. #define BURNING 5 73. #define DISSOLVED 6 74. #define CRUSHING 7 75. #define STONING 8 76. #define TURNED_SLIME 9 77. #define GENOCIDED 10 78. #define PANICKED 11 79. #define TRICKED 12 80. #define QUIT 13 81. #define ESCAPED 14 82. #define ASCENDED 15 83. 84. #include "align.h" 85. #include "dungeon.h" 86. #include "monsym.h" 87. #include "mkroom.h" 88. #include "objclass.h" 89. #include "youprop.h" 90. #include "wintype.h" 91. #include "decl.h" 92. #include "timeout.h" 93. 94. NEARDATA extern coord bhitpos; /* place where throw or zap hits or stops */ 95. 96. /* types of calls to bhit() */ 97. #define ZAPPED_WAND 0 98. #define THROWN_WEAPON 1 99. #define KICKED_WEAPON 2 100. #define FLASHED_LIGHT 3 101. #define INVIS_BEAM 4 102. 103. #define MATCH_WARN_OF_MON(mon) (Warn_of_mon && flags.warntype && \ 104. (flags.warntype & (mon)->data->mflags2)) 105. 106. #include "trap.h" 107. #include "flag.h" 108. #include "rm.h" 109. #include "vision.h" 110. #include "display.h" 111. #include "engrave.h" 112. #include "rect.h" 113. #include "region.h" 114. 115. #ifdef USE_TRAMPOLI /* This doesn't belong here, but we have little choice */ 116. #undef NDECL 117. #define NDECL(f) f() 118. #endif 119. 120. #include "extern.h" 121. #include "winprocs.h" 122. 123. #ifdef USE_TRAMPOLI 124. #include "wintty.h" 125. #undef WINTTY_H 126. #include "trampoli.h" 127. #undef EXTERN_H 128. #include "extern.h" 129. #endif /* USE_TRAMPOLI */ 130. 131. #define NO_SPELL 0 132. 133. /* flags to control makemon() */ 134. #define NO_MM_FLAGS 0x00 /* use this rather than plain 0 */ 135. #define NO_MINVENT 0x01 /* suppress minvent when creating mon */ 136. #define MM_NOWAIT 0x02 /* don't set STRAT_WAITMASK flags */ 137. #define MM_EDOG 0x04 /* add edog structure */ 138. #define MM_EMIN 0x08 /* add emin structure */ 139. #define MM_ANGRY 0x10 /* monster is created angry */ 140. #define MM_NONAME 0x20 /* monster is not christened */ 141. #define MM_NOCOUNTBIRTH 0x40 /* don't increment born counter (for revival) */ 142. #define MM_IGNOREWATER 0x80 /* ignore water when positioning */ 143. #define MM_ADJACENTOK 0x100 /* it is acceptable to use adjacent coordinates */ 144. 145. /* special mhpmax value when loading bones monster to flag as extinct or genocided */ 146. #define DEFUNCT_MONSTER (-100) 147. 148. /* flags for special ggetobj status returns */ 149. #define ALL_FINISHED 0x01 /* called routine already finished the job */ 150. 151. /* flags to control query_objlist() */ 152. #define BY_NEXTHERE 0x1 /* follow objlist by nexthere field */ 153. #define AUTOSELECT_SINGLE 0x2 /* if only 1 object, don't ask */ 154. #define USE_INVLET 0x4 /* use object's invlet */ 155. #define INVORDER_SORT 0x8 /* sort objects by packorder */ 156. #define SIGNAL_NOMENU 0x10 /* return -1 rather than 0 if none allowed */ 157. #define FEEL_COCKATRICE 0x20 /* engage cockatrice checks and react */ 158. 159. /* Flags to control query_category() */ 160. /* BY_NEXTHERE used by query_category() too, so skip 0x01 */ 161. #define UNPAID_TYPES 0x02 162. #define GOLD_TYPES 0x04 163. #define WORN_TYPES 0x08 164. #define ALL_TYPES 0x10 165. #define BILLED_TYPES 0x20 166. #define CHOOSE_ALL 0x40 167. #define BUC_BLESSED 0x80 168. #define BUC_CURSED 0x100 169. #define BUC_UNCURSED 0x200 170. #define BUC_UNKNOWN 0x400 171. #define BUC_ALLBKNOWN (BUC_BLESSED|BUC_CURSED|BUC_UNCURSED) 172. #define ALL_TYPES_SELECTED -2 173. 174. /* Flags to control find_mid() */ 175. #define FM_FMON 0x01 /* search the fmon chain */ 176. #define FM_MIGRATE 0x02 /* search the migrating monster chain */ 177. #define FM_MYDOGS 0x04 /* search mydogs */ 178. #define FM_EVERYWHERE (FM_FMON | FM_MIGRATE | FM_MYDOGS) 179. 180. /* Flags to control pick_race,role,gend,align routines in role.c */ 181. #define PICK_RANDOM 0 182. #define PICK_RIGID 1 183. 184. /* Flags to control dotrap() in trap.c */ 185. #define NOWEBMSG 0x01 /* suppress stumble into web message */ 186. #define FORCEBUNGLE 0x02 /* adjustments appropriate for bungling */ 187. #define RECURSIVETRAP 0x04 /* trap changed into another type this same turn */ 188. 189. /* Flags to control test_move in hack.c */ 190. #define DO_MOVE 0 /* really doing the move */ 191. #define TEST_MOVE 1 /* test a normal move (move there next) */ 192. #define TEST_TRAV 2 /* test a future travel location */ 193. 194. /*** some utility macros ***/ 195. #define yn(query) yn_function(query,ynchars, 'n') 196. #define ynq(query) yn_function(query,ynqchars, 'q') 197. #define ynaq(query) yn_function(query,ynaqchars, 'y') 198. #define nyaq(query) yn_function(query,ynaqchars, 'n') 199. #define nyNaq(query) yn_function(query,ynNaqchars, 'n') 200. #define ynNaq(query) yn_function(query,ynNaqchars, 'y') 201. 202. /* Macros for scatter */ 203. #define VIS_EFFECTS 0x01 /* display visual effects */ 204. #define MAY_HITMON 0x02 /* objects may hit monsters */ 205. #define MAY_HITYOU 0x04 /* objects may hit you */ 206. #define MAY_HIT (MAY_HITMON|MAY_HITYOU) 207. #define MAY_DESTROY 0x08 /* objects may be destroyed at random */ 208. #define MAY_FRACTURE 0x10 /* boulders & statues may fracture */ 209. 210. /* Macros for launching objects */ 211. #define ROLL 0x01 /* the object is rolling */ 212. #define FLING 0x02 /* the object is flying thru the air */ 213. #define LAUNCH_UNSEEN 0x40 /* hero neither caused nor saw it */ 214. #define LAUNCH_KNOWN 0x80 /* the hero caused this by explicit action */ 215. 216. /* Macros for explosion types */ 217. #define EXPL_DARK 0 218. #define EXPL_NOXIOUS 1 219. #define EXPL_MUDDY 2 220. #define EXPL_WET 3 221. #define EXPL_MAGICAL 4 222. #define EXPL_FIERY 5 223. #define EXPL_FROSTY 6 224. #define EXPL_MAX 7 225. 226. /* Macros for messages referring to hands, eyes, feet, etc... */ 227. #define ARM 0 228. #define EYE 1 229. #define FACE 2 230. #define FINGER 3 231. #define FINGERTIP 4 232. #define FOOT 5 233. #define HAND 6 234. #define HANDED 7 235. #define HEAD 8 236. #define LEG 9 237. #define LIGHT_HEADED 10 238. #define NECK 11 239. #define SPINE 12 240. #define TOE 13 241. #define HAIR 14 242. #define BLOOD 15 243. #define LUNG 16 244. #define NOSE 17 245. #define STOMACH 18 246. 247. /* Flags to control menus */ 248. #define MENUTYPELEN sizeof("traditional ") 249. #define MENU_TRADITIONAL 0 250. #define MENU_COMBINATION 1 251. #define MENU_PARTIAL 2 252. #define MENU_FULL 3 253. 254. #define MENU_SELECTED TRUE 255. #define MENU_UNSELECTED FALSE 256. 257. /* 258. * Option flags 259. * Each higher number includes the characteristics of the numbers 260. * below it. 261. */ 262. #define SET_IN_FILE 0 /* config file option only */ 263. #define SET_VIA_PROG 1 /* may be set via extern program, not seen in game */ 264. #define DISP_IN_GAME 2 /* may be set via extern program, displayed in game */ 265. #define SET_IN_GAME 3 /* may be set via extern program or set in the game */ 266. 267. #define FEATURE_NOTICE_VER(major,minor,patch) (((unsigned long)major << 24) | \ 268. ((unsigned long)minor << 16) | \ 269. ((unsigned long)patch << 8) | \ 270. ((unsigned long)0)) 271. 272. #define FEATURE_NOTICE_VER_MAJ (flags.suppress_alert >> 24) 273. #define FEATURE_NOTICE_VER_MIN (((unsigned long)(0x0000000000FF0000L & flags.suppress_alert)) >> 16) 274. #define FEATURE_NOTICE_VER_PATCH (((unsigned long)(0x000000000000FF00L & flags.suppress_alert)) >> 8) 275. 276. #ifndef max 277. #define max(a,b) ((a) > (b) ? (a) : (b)) 278. #endif 279. #ifndef min 280. #define min(x,y) ((x) < (y) ? (x) : (y)) 281. #endif 282. #define plur(x) (((x) 1) ? "" : "s") 283. 284. #define ARM_BONUS(obj) (objects(obj)->otyp.a_ac + (obj)->spe \ 285. - min((int)greatest_erosion(obj),objects(obj)->otyp.a_ac)) 286. 287. #define makeknown(x) discover_object((x),TRUE,TRUE) 288. #define distu(xx,yy) dist2((int)(xx),(int)(yy),(int)u.ux,(int)u.uy) 289. #define onlineu(xx,yy) online2((int)(xx),(int)(yy),(int)u.ux,(int)u.uy) 290. 291. #define rn1(x,y) (rn2(x)+(y)) 292. 293. /* negative armor class is randomly weakened to prevent invulnerability */ 294. #define AC_VALUE(AC) ((AC) >= 0 ? (AC) : -rnd(-(AC))) 295. 296. #if defined(MICRO) && !defined(__DJGPP__) 297. #define getuid() 1 298. #define getlogin() ((char *)0) 299. #endif /* MICRO */ 300. 301. #if defined(OVERLAY)&&(defined(OVL0)||defined(OVL1)||defined(OVL2)||defined(OVL3)||defined(OVLB)) 302. # define USE_OVLx 303. # define STATIC_DCL extern 304. # define STATIC_OVL 305. # ifdef OVLB 306. # define STATIC_VAR 307. # else 308. # define STATIC_VAR extern 309. # endif 310. 311. #else /* !OVERLAY || (!OVL0 && !OVL1 && !OVL2 && !OVL3 && !OVLB) */ 312. # define STATIC_DCL static 313. # define STATIC_OVL static 314. # define STATIC_VAR static 315. 316. /* If not compiling an overlay, compile everything. */ 317. # define OVL0 /* highest priority */ 318. # define OVL1 319. # define OVL2 320. # define OVL3 /* lowest specified priority */ 321. # define OVLB /* the base overlay segment */ 322. #endif /* OVERLAY && (OVL0 || OVL1 || OVL2 || OVL3 || OVLB) */ 323. 324. /* Macro for a few items that are only static if we're not overlaid.... */ 325. #if defined(USE_TRAMPOLI) || defined(USE_OVLx) 326. # define STATIC_PTR 327. #else 328. # define STATIC_PTR static 329. #endif 330. 331. /* The function argument to qsort() requires a particular 332. * calling convention under WINCE which is not the default 333. * in that environment. 334. */ 335. #if defined(WIN_CE) 336. # define CFDECLSPEC __cdecl 337. #else 338. # define CFDECLSPEC 339. #endif 340. 341. #endif /* HACK_H */ Category:source code jghgfgffgf